One type of network switch for routing communications over a network between devices, such as servers and clients, is a switch that can be stacked. A switch that can be stacked is fully functional operating standalone but may also be configured to operate in combination with one or more other switches that can be stacked. When configured to operate in combination with one or more other switches, the group of switches acts as a single switch with an increased port capacity.